Caricias Con Chocolate Y Nata
by El Nano
Summary: ¿Ayuda para un libro? ¿Para entrar en situación? ... ¿Y habrá que repetir? [YAOI, mucho xD] [Oneshot]


_Nuevo oneshot en FanFiction. Esta vez le toca a la serie Haru wo Daiteita. Me enamoré de esa serie, por muy cursi y empalagosa (que lo es, no sé cómo me puede gustar xD) que pueda llegar a ser. Pero en fin, a ver qué remedio. El caso es que se me ocurrió escribir esto, y cuando lo hice no me atrevía a publicarlo porque ahora me da vergüenza que lo pueda leer alguien v.v, además no me convence mucho cómo quedó. Pero en fin, me animaron a hacerlo y aquí estoy. De todas formas, sed compasivos conmigo, que entiendo que no os guste mucho u os decepcione un poco . _

_**Nota:** oneshot yaoi explícito. Intento de orgía xDDD Si no os lo parece, perdonadme y, si os sirve de consuelo, al escritor (o sea, yo), tampoco se le antoja una orgía, pero en fin xD._

_**Aclaraciones:** bueno, yo vi la serie y lo entiendo bien. Supongo que quien la conozca le pasará igual. Pero por si acaso alguien se pierde como me han dicho, aclararé antes unas cositas sobre los nombres y tal:_

Iwaki Kyosuke_ --- El moreno, siempre._

Katou Jouji _--- El castaño._

Yû Onozuka_ --- El rubio._

Keigo Miyasaka _--- El pelirrojo._

Naotaka Yoshizumi _--- Simplemente, Yoshizumi... xDDD Aunque él también sea moreno, en ningún momento lo nombro así._

* * *

**Caricias Con Chocolate Y Nata**

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? No podía creerse de lo que le habían hablado. Eran sus amigos, eso quería decir que no podían llegar con esa desfachatez a pedirle lo que le habían pedido, sin delicadeza ni tacto. Aunque eso no era del todo lo más importante, ni mucho menos. Sino más bien… ¿Por qué lo estaba pensando?. ¿Acaso no se suponía que debía tener la decisión bastante clara en su mente? Bien, pues eso no era lo que le sucedía a Naotaka Yoshizumi. Estaba confuso sobre si quería aceptar la invitación o no.

Después de tanto tiempo meditando sobre el tema, pudo comprobar que, después de todo, le atraía la idea de decir que sí. Aunque no estuviera del todo convencido, y eso era algo más que normal,. ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, la conversación fue, cuanto menos, incómoda…

_**Flash Back**_

_Toc, toc._

_Yoshizumi miró hacia la puerta de su camerino, extrañado. Era temprano para que alguien se dignara a molestarlo, cuando todo el mundo estaba demasiado interesado en terminar de despertarse. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Iwaki y Katou, sonrientes y en una posición casi ensayada. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, por algo eran grandes actores muy cotizados que ocupaban incluso muchas portadas de las grandes revistas, como aquel incitante cartel –incitante, pero bello- para anunciar la colonia _Gigoló_. Yoshizumi los invitó a pasar, contento por que sus compañeros de rodaje le hicieran un visita tan pronto, si bien era cierto que su rostro siempre mostraba el mismo semblante de simpatía y felicidad._

_Iwaki Kyosuke, un hombre alto y de aspecto serio, entrado en la treintena, con el pelo negro azabache, corto e intuitivamente liso, y unos oscuros ojos rasgados. Su figura estaba estilizada, aunque fuerte. Casi siempre vestía con traje o, a lo mínimo, con chaquetas americanas –salvo las veces que optaba por vestir las prendas que Katou le elegía-, lo que le daba un aspecto más formal. Sin embargo, el poco tiempo que Yoshizumi llevaba con él en el rodaje de _Fuyu no Semi_, suficiente para que surgiera una gran amistad, le sirvió para comprobar que en realidad Iwaki era un hombre sensible, temeroso de sus relaciones con los demás, pero al mismo tiempo necesitado de ellas. Fue él quien habló en primer lugar:_

_-Yoshizumi-san, Katou y yo veníamos a pedirte un favor…_

_-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Yoshizumi invitándolos a sentarse en un par de sillas, mientras paseaba su mirada, intrigado, de Iwaki a Katou._

_Katou Jouji, de aspecto más aniñado y hasta juguetón, aún en sus veintitantos años. Tenía una pequeña melena de un castaño claro, a veces casi del color de la miel, dependiendo del sol. Sus ojos claritos irradiaban hiperactividad y un tanto de infantilidad. Medía más o menos lo mismo que Iwaki, aunque su cuerpo se veía más joven –evidentemente-, más fuerte y bien formado. Sin embargo, su ropa era más excéntrica, con pantalones a veces ajustados y casi siempre con camisetas sin mangas, como era ése el caso._

_-Antes de nada, te aviso que Iwaki-san es mío –dijo Katou frunciendo los labios como un niño pequeño receloso, estrujando entre sus brazos el cuerpo del moreno, sin dejar de mirar a Yoshizumi, que alzó una ceja sin comprender._

_-¡Katou! No digas tonterías –exclamó Iwaki con la cara colorada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que enseñar sus muestras de cariño hacia él en público? Podría guardarse esa faceta para cuando estuvieran en la casa, solos y bajo la intimidad de su techo en común._

_Yoshizumi se rió a carcajadas. Sus amigos, a pesar de ser grandes actores, se mostraban incluso detrás de las cámaras con la mayor humildad y naturalidad del mundo, tal y como eran en verdad. Eso le gustaba de ellos, y era algo por lo que los apreciaba tanto._

_-Tranquilo, Katou-san. Sabes que Iwaki no me interesa de esa manera –dijo aún sonriendo, fruto de su risa._

_-¡Yoshizumi! Podrías apoyarme un poco y no darle alas –dijo Iwaki aún más sonrojado-. En fin, a lo que veníamos nosotros… -continuó apartando los brazos de su _compañero_ y carraspeando para recuperar la compostura-, es a pedirte que nos ayudes._

_-¿Con qué?_

_-En realidad, la ayuda es para Sawa-san –intervino Katou. Sawa Nagisa, un amigo de Iwaki y Katou y, quizá, el culpable –o simplemente causante- de que ambos hubieran acabado juntos y aceptando sus sentimientos._

_-¿Sawa-san? _

_-Sí, como ya sabes, él es un gran escritor, y siempre le gusta meterse en todas las situaciones de las que va a escribir. Al menos, verlas muy de cerca… -informó Iwaki, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas._

_-¿Pero qué necesitáis de mí?_

_-Necesitamos que tú…_

_-Yoshizumi-san –interrumpió Iwaki a Katou, levantándose de su silla intempestivamente-, debes saber que no te lo pediríamos si no fuera necesario. Pero ya que eres actor como nosotros, serías una gran ayuda –siguió hablando. Y de pronto, hizo una gran reverencia mientras exclamaba fuerte, más por los nervios que por otra cosa-. ¡Además, yo prefiero que seas tú antes que cualquier otro!_

_-Y te aseguro que ya discutimos por culpa de su insistencia sobre que fueras tú –añadió Katou cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, con una voz claramente celosa._

_-¿Pero qué…?_

_-Iwaki,. ¿se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? –dijo Katou, impaciente._

_-Está bien, está bien… verás Yoshizumi, necesitamos tu ayuda para… para una orgía…_

_Silencio._

_-¿Qué?. ¿Yo?. ¡¿Con vosotros?! –Yoshizumi se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, sin poder evitar el imaginar las innumerables escenas que corrían por su mente sobre la posible situación._

_-También estarán Miyasaka y Onozuka –sonrió Katou. Sus palabras no ayudaron a que Yoshizumi se sintiera más aliviado, pues sus ojos es abrieron de par en par._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Escucha, Sawa-san quiere describir una orgía entre cinco chicos. Pero no quiere volver a hacerle daño a Yukihito participando él, así que se conformará con vernos. Por eso pensó en nosotros cuatro, actores y amigos. Pero le faltaba uno, así que yo propuse que fueras tú…_

_-Pero… pero… yo no…-Yoshizumi parecía a punto de estallar. O mejor dicho, su cara. No podía creer que le estuvieran diciendo aquello. Si a él ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres. Porque no le gustaban… aunque dudase. _

_-Será sólo sexo, nada más. Una especie de reunión amistosa –sonrió ampliamente Katou, restándole importancia al asunto._

_-¡Katou! –le reprendió Iwaki-. Bueno, creo que te impresionamos más de lo que esperábamos. Piénsalo y nos avisas con tu respuesta,. ¿vale? Pero, sea cual sea, espero que nuestra amistad no se vea estropeada por esto…_

_Yoshizumi se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Trataba de asimilar esas palabras tan impactantes. Vio, sin prestar atención, cómo sus dos amigos se levantaban y encaminaban hacia la salida, listos para abandonar su camerino._

_-¡Pero recuerda que es sólo un favor, Iwaki-san es míooo! –espetó Katou mientras el moreno lo empujaba hacia el exterior y él intentaba asomar la cabeza, con una mueca infantil y caprichosa, como si temiera que Yoshizumi le fuera a robar su tesoro más preciado si aceptaba._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sin haberlo pretendido, estaba frente a la casa de Iwaki y Katou. Llevaba algunos días dándole vueltas al asunto, incluso le costaba mucho concentrarse en el rodaje, teniendo en cuenta que en el mismo estaban aquéllos que le habían pedido su _ayuda_. Se encontraba frente a la puerta principal, sin decidirse aún a llamar o no. Total, tan sólo se trataba de un simple favor a unos amigos, no era nada del otro mundo. Por otro lado, tener que mantener sexo con, nada más y nada menos, cuatro hombres, siendo heterosexual, no era algo muy cómodo.

-¡¡Arg, Miyasaka-kun!!. ¡Quítale tus manos de encima a mi Iwaki-san! –escuchó Yoshizumi dentro de la vivienda.

-¡Sólo intento entrar en situación! –sonó la voz de otro chico con un deje de picardía y malicia.

"_No sé porqué he venido, debería irme_", pensó Yoshizumi poniendo los ojos en blanco y pretendiendo dar media vuelta. Sin embargo, en ese momento se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Tú eres Yoshizumi-san?. ¡Bienvenido!

El mencionado se giró para ver quién le había hablado. Un chico con una cara un tanto inexpresiva, con los ojos claros y brillantes le miraba desde la puerta. Su pelo liso y rubio brillaba con los reflejos de la luz artificial del interior de la casa. Vestía con una camisa desabrochada y unos pantalones vaqueros, descalzo. Yoshizumi asintió forzando una sonrisa nerviosa, especialmente al reprimirse a sí mismo para que sus ojos no se desviaran hacia el trozo de pecho descubierto del otro.

-Yo soy Yû Onozuka, pasa.

Finalmente, Yoshizumi se vio dentro, incómodo por lo que sucedería en poco tiempo. Y él no estaba seguro al cien por cien de querer hacerlo. Al menos, por propia voluntad. Onozuka lo condujo hasta el salón, donde allí estaba sentado Iwaki, con expresión desesperada. Un chico un tanto pelirrojo, con sus cortos mechones engominados hacia arriba, le rodeaba el cuello posesiva y descaradamente, mientras Katou intentaba apartarlo enfurecido.

-¡Yoshizumi, ya has llegado! –exclamó Iwaki poniéndose en pie y liberándose al fin de los dos muchachos que lo molestaban con su actitud infantil-. Veo que ya conoces a Onozuka. Éste de aquí –lo miró con una mueca de molestia profunda, un tanto exagerada- es Keigo Miyasaka.

-Habéis elegido bien, es bastante guapo –escuchó Yoshizumi a su lado. Se puso tenso al notar la mano del rubio sobre su hombro, acompañando sus palabras.

-¿Empezamos? –preguntó Miyasaka lanzándole una sugestiva mirada a Iwaki, como si estuviera deseando darle un bocado, semejante a un niño pequeño detrás del escaparate de una pastelería. Mirada que no pasó desapercibida para Katou.

-¡Iwaki-san es mío! –lloriqueó el castaño corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

-Katou, aceptaste participar en esto, y yo también. Deberás dejar de lado los celos –le dijo el moreno-. Además, sabes que yo sólo te quiero a ti –le acarició la cara, haciendo que Katou se tranquilizara, y lo besó con pasión, ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres.

-Me aburro –bostezó Miyasaka, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, intentando hacer notar su molestia por tener que soportar los tediosos momentos más acaramelados de la pareja.

-Te… terminemos cuanto antes con esto, por favor –habló Yoshizumi, nervioso.

-¿Eres tímido? –le preguntó Onozuka en el oído, con una voz queda y melosa, como si quisiera encandilarlo sólo con las palabras.

-Bueno, venga –dijo Iwaki, apaciguador-. Yoshizumi, si te sirve de consuelo, Sawa-san no va a estar aquí –dijo intentando borrar cuantos nervios del otro le fuera posible. Sin embargo, añadió rápidamente cuando Yoshizumi parecía dispuesto a quejarse, seguramente para decir que entonces aquello no tenía sentido-: Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a vernos. Lo grabaremos en video –señaló una cámara que había en el mueble del salón.

Momento de tensión. Ninguno se movió ni dijo nada. Todos se limitaron a mirarse, conteniendo la respiración, esperando que alguien diera el primer paso, pero sin querer ser ellos mismos.

-Oh, venga ya –exclamó Onozuka, lanzado-. Como si no supiéramos lo que tenemos que hacer –se acercó a la cámara, la colocó un poco mejor y pulsó un botón-. ¿Y vosotros… –miró a Iwaki y Katou, mientras dejaba que su camisa resbalara por sus hombros hasta el suelo, mostrando todo su torso desnudo y bien formado-, fuisteis actores porno, y ahora os da vergüenza?

Katou frunció el ceño, ofendido. Habían atacado su orgullo y no iba a dejar las cosas así como así. Puso sus manos sobre el borde el pantalón y se paró a mirar al rubio, retándolo a que se atreviera más que él. Dio un tirón hacia abajo y se quedó en calzoncillos, con los vaqueros por los tobillos y un pequeño rastro rojizo en las piernas a causa del roce violento del pantalón abrochado al descender. Sacó los pies y se aproximó entonces a Iwaki, dispuesto ya a no detenerse por nada del mundo. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, sacando de vez en cuando la lengua y recorriendo con ella la piel del moreno, mientras se dedicaba a acariciarle la espalda, hasta que se dedicó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Iwaki se puso a respirar entrecortadamente, dejando hacer a Katou, que se envalentonó al escucharlo suspirar.

-¡Bravo! –exclamó Miyasaka ilusionado. Eso era mucho distinto al beso tan remilgado de antes, como los que a él le desagradaban tanto-. ¡Yo también quiero! –se despojó de su camiseta rápidamente, lanzándola al suelo, y se acercó a toda prisa a Iwaki y Katou. Sin permiso, empezó a besar él también el cuello del moreno, bajo la molesta, pero resignada, mirada del castaño.

Yoshizumi los miraba un poco desconcertado, sin saber si unirse a ellos o dar media vuelta y salir de la casa cuanto antes, escapando de algo que no terminaba de convencerle. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensándolo. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su pecho desde atrás, y pronto sintió un cuerpo muy junto al suyo, intentando amoldarse en los rincones de sus músculos.

-Ven, vamos más cerca de ellos –le susurró Onozuka en el oído-. Aquí no se nos verá bien.

-Mejor,. ¿no? –dijo aparentando una serenidad que no existía en esos momentos, buscando parecer lo más seguro de sí mismo y calmado posible.

Onozuka rió a carcajadas y se colocó enfrente de él. Rozó los labios del moreno con los suyos, tímidamente, y lo agarró de la mano tirando de él para que se moviera. Lo empujó en uno de los sillones individuales, a lo que Yoshizumi no pudo hacer nada para resistirse. Rebotó un poco mientras miraba hacia arriba, a un decidido Onozuka que se sentó en sus piernas a horcajadas. El rubio bajó su cabeza hacia el otro, y empezó, imitando a sus compañeros, a lamer el cuello del muchacho, que con los constantes roces de la húmeda lengua, acabó por relajarse, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda desnuda de Onozuka y la acariciaba levemente.

Entonces, Yoshizumi se fijó en que su camiseta se deslizaba hacia arriba, pidiendo que él levantara los brazos para facilitar su retirada. Abrió los párpados y se encontró con la mirada lasciva y desesperada de Onozuka, que luchaba por arrebatarle de una vez la prenda. Así que alzó los brazos y dejó que le desnudaran de cintura para arriba. El rubio se volvió a inclinar y se concentró en recorrer su lengua por el pecho, poniendo especial atención en los dos pequeños circulitos rosáceos del otro, que sin ser capaz de evitarlo, gimió ahogadamente, desviando la vista hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

Iwaki seguía de pie, ya desnudo, resoplando y apretando los puños fuertemente. Miyasaka le retorcía con suavidad los pezones, mientras continuaba besándole el cuello y la cara, intentando acercarse, con poco éxito, a sus labios. A pesar de todo, a Iwaki tampoco le agradaba del todo el tener que besarse con otro que no fuera Katou, aunque hubiera accedido –al principio, a regañadientes- a hacer todo aquello. El castaño, por su parte, se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, acariciando la barriga del moreno, pasando las manos de vez en cuando a sus nalgas, mientras lamía con poco ímpetu su miembro. Hasta que finalmente agarró con una mano la base y se introdujo el miembro en su boca, realizando una ligera succión que arrancó un gemido casi gutural a Iwaki.

-Estás muy sexy cuando gimes, Iwaki-san –le susurró Miyasaka sujetándole la mejilla contraria a la que distaba pocos centímetros de su boca.

-No le digas esas cosas –protestó Katou levantando la cabeza, molesto.

-Katou… sigue… -murmuró el moreno agarrando la cabeza del castaño con ambas manos y conduciéndola hacia su entrepierna nuevamente-. Y a ti te digo… ah… lo mismo que él… -Iwaki intentaba hablarle al pelirrojo, pero los gemidos se lo impedían a ratos, mientras cerraba los párpados fuertemente justo cuando el otro movía frenéticamente la lengua por la punta de su erección-. No me… digas esas cosas… mm… -y por fin, venciendo todo pudor o desgana, giró la cara y juntó su boca con la de Miyasaka, ante la celosa mirada de Katou, que parecía echar fuego por los ojos desde abajo.

Miyasaka abrió mucho los ojos por lo repentino del beso, pero pronto se dejó llevar por la infinidad de sensaciones que sentía. La lengua de Iwaki se movía desesperada en el interior de su boca, rozando y casi golpeando la suya propia, reclamando una atención que no se hizo esperar. Hasta que al final se separaron, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en sus barbillas. Katou se levantó del suelo, besando superficialmente todo el cuerpo de Iwaki, mientras subía.

-No aguanto más…

Agarró por la cintura al moreno y lo condujo hasta el sofá, seguidos por Miyasaka. El moreno subió una rodilla en los cojines del asiento y se puso casi a gatas, de no ser por la pierna que mantenía estirada hacia el suelo. Katou se colocó detrás de él y se agachó, acariciando sus nalgas, mientras el pelirrojo se posicionaba, cómodamente, junto al rostro del moreno. El castaño acarició con sus dedos la entrada de Iwaki, para acercar después su boca, la misma que utilizó para ensalivar aquella zona. Sacaba y metía la lengua, sustituyéndola en algunas ocasiones por los dedos, haciendo estremecer al otro. Y entonces, condujo su miembro hasta donde antes había dedicado su atención en su tarea de dilatación. Suavemente, empezó a entrar, hasta que, acostumbrado a esa situación, Iwaki pidió más acción por parte de Katou, que no se hizo esperar, regalándole su vaivén de caderas. Y mientras tanto, el moreno enroscó los dedos de su mano en torno al miembro de Miyasaka y se lo llevó a la boca, de forma que el muchacho no se viera abandonado.

-¿Quieres tú también? –habló Onozuka muy quedo en la oreja de Yoshizumi, justo antes de empezar a mordisquearla y relamer su lóbulo de una forma espectacularmente sensual.

El otro le devolvió la atención y, sin darse cuenta, asintió en silencio. El rubio comenzó a descender pues, sin más demora, hasta sujetar el botón del pantalón de su compañero. Lo desabrochó y bajó la prenda hasta los tobillos. Esbozó media sonrisa al comprobar el bulto que tensaba la tela de los calzoncillos, satisfecho. Dio unos pequeños besos sobre el mismo y después quitó también esos boxers tan molestos. Jugueteó con el vello del chico, enredándolo entre sus dedos, mientras besaba la ingle sin descanso. Dejó caer entonces un poco de saliva sobre su mano, intentando hacerlo de la forma más natural posible para que a Yoshizumi no le diera asco –como había comprobado en otras ocasiones que podría ocurrir-, e inició un masaje en la base del miembro de este último, arriba y abajo, al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos. Sin embargo, pocas veces le devolvía la mirada, ya que Yoshizumi estaba más preocupado en morderse el labio inferior, resoplando y estirando el cuello hacia atrás para paliar el inmenso placer que sentía. No mayor, sin embargo, que cuando Onozuka se introdujo esa zona de su cuerpo en la boca, utilizando la lengua incluso cuando su boca se veía desbordada por el miembro palpitante.

-¡Katou…! –exclamó entonces Iwaki, ignorando por un momento a Miyasaka y centrándose en el chico que había a sus espaldas. Echó una mano en aquella dirección y agarró como pudo una de las nalgas del castaño, apretándolo más contra sí.

Miyasaka se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose con delicadeza –para no hacerle daño- en la espalda de Iwaki. Y entonces tiró de la aún puesta camiseta de Katou hacia arriba, para quitársela. Y cuando esto sucedió, se aproximó un poco más, para cubrir con sus labios uno de sus pezones, haciendo que con el tacto el castaño se volviera loco y embistiera más fuerte aún.

-Onozuka,. ¿me lo prestas un poco? –dijo de repente Miyasaka, viendo como su rubio amigo parecía disfrutar bastante con lo que se traía entre manos. Yoshizumi pareció asustarse un poco, ya acostumbrado a la sola presencia de Onozuka, a la pasividad que él mismo mostraba e incluso a la delicadeza que recibía del rubio.

Éste se levantó al fin y se acercaron al sofá grande, junto a sus amigos, que poco a poco fueron descendiendo la intensidad de su pasión, algo que Katou pareció agradecer, pues parecía a punto de estallar en gritos y jadeos. Si bien, se mostró por eso mismo un tanto asqueado. Entonces Onozuka se sentó en el sofá, agarrando al castaño de una mano y tirando hacia sí. Alargó una mano, a tientas, hasta una pequeña mesita que había cerca, y finalmente acabó envolviendo su miembro con un preservativo –cosa que no había hecho el castaño con Iwaki por el hecho de ser pareja estable. Katou pareció entender a la perfección, ya que se subió encima del acolchado y fue bajando, poniéndose en cuclillas, mientras se acomodaba sobre el miembro del rubio. Y de esta manera, comenzó a ascender y descender, mientras le acariciaba el pecho sin prestarle mucha atención en realidad, ya que estaba pendiente de Iwaki. Miyasaka se sentó al lado del otro en el mismo sofá, atrayendo hacia su cuerpo a Yoshizumi, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Éste miró de reojo lo que hacía Katou, y tragó saliva con sólo pensar que tuviera que actuar así. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo levantó las caderas y se acarició sugerentemente su entrada, incitándole.

-Espera, Yoshizumi-san –dijo Iwaki, entrando en acción. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió la entrada y los testículos del pelirrojo, provocando la irritación de Katou, que se frenó de golpe.

-¡Katou…! –exclamó Onozuka-. Sigue…

El castaño así lo hizo, a regañadientes, sin dejar de observar a su pareja ensalivando la entrada de otro hombre, hasta que finalmente se apartó y le dejó el camino libre a Yoshizumi, que mientras había optado por ponerse él también un preservativo. Penetró con cuidado al pelirrojo, que empezó a lanzar gemidos sordos al aire, hasta que se puso a gritar cuando el otro inició sus acometidas más rápidas y de forma constante.

-Iwaki, ven… -le dijo Miyasaka, sin embargo, al moreno. Éste obedeció y se subió al sofá, de pie, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de Miyasaka, que no se demoró en tragar toda la extensión de Iwaki al verla a su alcance.

Los cincos hombres gritaban y jadeaban sin cesar, mezclando inconscientemente sus sudores y regalándose furtivas caricias los unos a los otros, olvidándose por completo de la cámara que tanto pareció avergonzarlos en un primer momento.

Y entonces Iwaki sintió sus piernas temblar, junto con una descarga eléctrica que recorría su espalda, antes de gritar fuertemente y expulsar de sí un líquido blanquecino que impregnó la mejilla y parte de la boca de Miyasaka, quien se dispuso a relamerse encantado. Katou se inclinó hacia ese lado y besó al pelirrojo, entremezclando sus lenguas y probando el sabor del moreno de la boca de su a veces molesto amigo. Se sintió flotar de placer, lo que le hizo apretar sin pensar su esfínter. Esto arrebató un gemido largo y profundo a Onozuka, que se desplomó en el sofá después de llevar un rato inclinado hacia delante. Y el hecho de sentir su calor en el interior, a pesar de la barrera de látex que los separaba, consiguió que Katou alcanzara el mismo final que los otros dos, manchando el pecho del rubio, incluso un poco su cara.

-Oh… tú no acabes todavía, Yoshizumi… ah… san… -exclamó el pelirrojo mientras utilizaba su mano para prestarle atención a su propio miembro, olvidado, hasta que Iwaki se ocupó de esa tarea. Onozuka rodeó a Katou con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo e hincándole delicadamente las uñas en la espalda.

Yoshizumi había acabado por acostumbrarse a todo aquello, y el mero hecho de ver todo lo que ocurría, lo excitó tanto que empezó a acelerar su ritmo. Miyasaka gritó con fuerza mientras sentía su corazón desbocarse, llenando la mano de Iwaki y su propio pecho con ese líquido viscoso. El mismo líquido que el moreno lamió levemente. Y justo al llegar al final, apretó los músculos de su entrada, como si estuviera estrujando a Yoshizumi, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un fuerte grito, quedándose brevemente quieto, dentro de Miyasaka, hasta que se recostó sobre su cuerpo, sosegándose.

Los cinco hombres se quedaron durante un tiempo recostados en el sofá como mejor podían, unos encima de otros, abrazándose entre sí y tratando de respirar con tranquilidad. Entonces se levantó Iwaki y se encaminó hacia la cámara de video, a fin de pararla y que no siguiera grabando. A fin de cuentas, ya no había nada para grabar.

-¡Onozuka! –espetó Iwaki, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-En algún momento os tendríais que dar cuenta –dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, inocentemente.

-¿Por qué no estaba grabando la cámara?

-Bueno, sólo pulsé un botón sin importancia para disimular –torció los labios en una sonrisa infantil-. ¿A que os ha gustado? Así podremos repetirlo otra vez… -dijo sin apartar los ojos de los de Yoshizumi. Miyasaka se rió a carcajadas, claramente satisfecho.

-¡Yû Onozuka!

-¡No, Iwaki-san es míooo! –espetó Katou, lloriqueando, mientras salía corriendo a abrazar a su pareja.

-Creo que yo mejor me voy yendo… -susurró Yoshizumi, nervioso, intentando zafarse de las manos de Onozuka, que lo agarraban posesivamente, haciendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Ahora, para su desgracia –o tal vez para su suerte- le tocaría repetir esa situación, con las constantes insinuaciones del rubio. A no ser que se negara, pero… ¿qué necesidad había de rechazar algo que no rechazó en su primer momento, habiendo descubierto lo que le gustaba?

* * *

_Bueno, ya terminó el sufrimiento, ya podéis respirar tranquilos que el calvario ya pasó (si es que habéis llegado hasta aquí xD). En fin, qué decir... Sé que Yoshizumi no parece que sea homosexual en la serie (aunque no se especifica), pero me parece tan mono que quería meterlo aquí. Y si no queda creíble que un heterosexual (intenté que no lo pareciera tanto xD) participe en una orgía gay, pues os aguantáis, que por algo es mi oneshot xD. Bueno, y tampoco se especifica que Onozuka sea gay, pero a mí me da que está enamorado de Miyasaka (quien conozca la serie¿qué me decís? xD). De todas formas, son raros, ninguno en la serie es homosexual pero luego... Ya me callo, espero que os haya gustado, así que dejadme review please, que me hace más ilusión... xDDD Bueno, si no os ha gustado, también lo dejáis. Total, no me podéis pegar en la distancia por lo mal que salió... xD. Bai!!_


End file.
